Matter of Time
by lawjenrence
Summary: After Quinn's accident no one, even the doctors, think she'll be back to normal. She knows it's only a Matter of Time.


**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a while but I was away for a week last week and I haven't really had chance or any good ideas to write anything. I came up with this idea in the car and nearly totally forgot about it so sorry if this seems rushed.**

**Summery: After Quinn's accident she doesn't know if she'll ever be back to normal. No one else believes her when she tells them it's only a matter of time. **

Chapter one:

_Quinn reached over to her passanger seat where her freshly folded cheerios uniform and her mobile phone were sitting. '3 new messages' it lit up and flashed and beeped. _

_"Oh shut up," She muttered under her breath just as the started to type. _

_"ON MY WAY!" everything went white._

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The nurse came running through the hospital door. Quinn looked up to the nurse with her pretty little green eyes.

"It's okay, it was just a dream...take some of this...it'll make you feel better" The nurse seemed to be a bit flustered and kept dropping the paracetamol tablets. Quinn started to tear up as she realised, once again, she can't even do that for herself. "Let me," she would say "I can handle it, Don't you worry. I've got it" Then she would flash her award-winning smile. But no, she couldn't. She wimpered.

"Here you go...take a sip of water dear." Quinn drank the water, although by now she was more than capable of swallowing the tablet dry. A droplet of water dribbled down her chin. She was ready to wipe it away when she remembered her arms wouldn't do what her brain told them to do.

"Will I get better?" She asked.

"Of course...it will take time...we don't know for sure...you'll be alright sweety." The nurse nervously answered without _really_ answering the question and left the sterile room.

Quinn looked around in disgust and shook her head, the only body part that would move as she instructed. She looked over at the clock.

"3 hours to go," she thought aloud. She drifted off to sleep without really even knowing.

"Up you get," I gruff mans voice awoke Quinn that morning. It was her dad.

"Dad?" Her dad hadn't visited her for the 3 and a half weeks that she was in instensive care. Why was he here now? "Where's mum?"

"I SAID GET UP!" His round fat face was turning purple. He was looking at the floor the whole time.

"INCASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I CAN'T. NOW GET THE DOCTOR SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE." Her perfect face was bright red and her blonde hair was sticking up like she was crazy. "infact I don't even..." She stopped before things got worse.

She arrived at school with her carer wheeling her along. She wanted to at least be able to wheel herself, like Artie.

"Hey Artie," She looked up to Tara, her carer, as if to tell her to stop. She smiled at Artie and he smiled back. "Aren't you shocked?" she was confused at his reaction.

"Well yes, actually. But Mr. S told us not to scare you off. We miss you Quinn." She looked around and spotted Rachel.

"I better go speak to her. Bye Artie. Hey Rach!"

"Quinn Im so sorry, It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been rushing you, I know you wouldn't miss it for anything." Berry started to cry.

"If anyone should be crying, it's me. Rachel, stop making this all about you. It's my fault and I know it. It's OK." Quinn laughed. "Am I really comforting YOU at this stage?You can hug me. Don't worry, I can't feel anything." Rachel reached to hug Quinn.

"This may sound off putting, Quinn. But it feels like i'm hugging a dead carcass. Can I stop now?" Quinn nodded to tell her yes.

"I see you in the Choir Room." Tara wheeled her away to her next class. "no, bathroom please. and If you leave that would be nice." Tara wasn't sure about the second demand but knew she better give her 5 minutes alone.

_I can't even go to the bathroom myself. _She sat in the same place in the middle of the bathroom. _what if someone comes in. _She started to cry. _I can't even wipe away my own tears._

"Tara!" she shouted "tara.." she was sobbing now. She couldn't do anything about it. "I'm useless. I'm a waste of space. I wish i _had _died. And so does everyone else."


End file.
